rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Jackson (The Freelancer Archives)
"Oh yeah. That’s a great idea. Why don’t I just back myself up to this console, so that when it crashes I’LL BE PERFECTLY FINE!" "For an AI you’re an asshole." ''- Phillip trying to teach Operative Jackson to fly a Pelican'' Holly is an original character, appearing as a side character within the series Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. She is an operative working under the United Nations Space Command, making her debut appearance on a secret mission. She is introduced in 'I'm a Gay Robot' having been assigned to help monitor the Project on behalf of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Role in the Plot 'Mission in the Glasslands' The United Nation Space Command sent soldiers Holly Jackson and Michael Anderson along with the smart AI Phillip to the Covenant conquered colony world, Reach. The three infiltrated an overrun UNSC compound to retrieve an asset. Under pressure it was unclear as to whether or not the right asset was taken. However, the three were forced to flee in a Pelican. Within the Pelican Anderson suffered critical wounds and Phillip was forced to teach Holly to fly as they navigated the Glasslands. Anderson, bleeding profusely made an executive decision to crash the Pelican into a canyon wall. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Apparently surviving, Holly continued her service under the UNSC, escorting Phillip to Project Freelancer's 'flagship' the Mother of Invention. Phillip's reason for being on the ship was not made clear to Holly, neither was the contents of a package she was to deliver to the Project's Director. Despite being officially dismissed by the Director as ONI, she stated she was not in fact ONI but was a UNSC operative ordered by the Office of Naval Intelligence to monitor and oversee the progression of Project Freelancer to ensure, for a time, the did not breach any legal guidelines. Appearance 'UNSC Combat Armor' Holly Jackson has thus far only been seen in her UNSC marine gear, thick chest plating with a tan, grey and black armor color with olive armor detail. Personality Holly's personality has not been explored significantly within the series. However, her involvement has suggested she is a strong and independent soldier. She is skilled, suggested by ONI in tasking her with overseeing Project Freelancer. Skills and Abilities Holly is effective in utilizing initiative skill. While not being educated in the art of 'flying', she uses her own intuition to determine how to fly a Pelican that is under attack from Covenant forces. Though her attempts ultimately fail and almost cause her death, she is still shown to be quick in 'acting on her feet'. Relationships 'Phillip' Holly has developed a decent friendship with Phillip, however is seen to fight with him under stressful situations. The two have a mutual respect. 'Michael Anderson' Holly shows much respect for her partner Micky Anderson during their mission as Mickey is a capable pilot and requires little help from Phillip. He also ultimately makes a split second decision that saves her life. Trivia * Holly Jackson was a character originally created for a special 'Jingle Balls PSA' set to release in Christmas, however all the season's PSAs have since been cancelled before release. **The name Holly shows a direct correlation to the Christmas themed fauna.